INSOLE EXO VER
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Masih pengalaman pribadi. Insole exo ver adalah versi lain dari INSOLE, hanya nama pemainnya yang diganti. BaekYeol or ChanBaek as main cast. ONESHOOT. MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN tags : #YAOI #BOYSLOVE #SCHOOLLIFE #BAEKHYUN #CHANYEOL #BAEKYEOL #CHANBAEK


_"__Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau telah mengajariku bagaimana kau tidak menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu walaupun kau tidak mencintai orang itu."_

_"__Lihat ! aku baru membeli insole dan sekarang aku memakainya, jadi aku tidak terlihat pendek lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

"Pagi, Chanyeol !." sapa seseorang yang tiba tiba menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sedang melamun entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok, sebenarnya dengan ia tidak menengok ke belakang, ia juga tahu siapa yang biasanya akan menyapanya pagi pagi saat disekolah.

"Pagi , pendek." Satu umpatan lolos keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Anak tadi hanya menyikutnya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan panggilan barusan.

"Ish, aku sudah sama tingginya denganmu asal kau tahu saja !." pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Terserah.." Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali kedalam kegiatan melamunnya. Anak tadi yang kesal karena Chanyeol mengejeknya dan sekarang ia akan balas dendam, dengan sengaja ia memeluk Chanyeol agar ia bisa mendapat perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam menerima pelukannya. menurutnya, ia sudah biasa menerima pelukan dari anak tadi setiap kali Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

"Chanyeol, sehabis istirahat nanti aku duduk denganmu sampai bel pulang yah.." pinta anak tadi dengan berbisik. Chanyeol sedikit merinding ketika menerima terpaan nafas hangat anak tadi ditelinganya.

"Siap ,Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk anak tadi Baekhyun namanya.

"CHANYEOL ! BELIKAN AKU _ICED_ _LEMON_ _TEA_ YA !." Perin—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun heboh meminta Chanyeol yang sedang berbaris di _stand_ minuman sembari menunggu gilirannya. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengantri saja sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?. Sederhana saja jawabannya; Baekhyun malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk dan posisinya yang nyaman dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika ia menyuruhnya hanya untuk sekedar membeli _Iced_ _lemon_ _tea_.Chanyeol hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun senyum senyum tak karuan.

"YA ! YA ! YA ! KENAPA KAU MAKAN BERANTAKAN SEKALI SIH? LIAT MULUTMU ITU !." Oceh -ah lebih tepatnya Baekhyun berteriak dengan hebohnya saat ia membersihkan mulut Chanyeol yang sedikit penuh dengan saus _bulgogi_ yang sedang ia makan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Byun. Apa kau tidak takut pita suara-mu putus jika berteriak seperti itu?." Jawab Chanyeol santai yang rela membiarkan mulutnya terkena sapuan tisu yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Biarkan, lagipula aku hanya peduli padamu." Baekhyun berdusta. Simpan pertanyaan kalian kenapa Baekhyun berkata dusta.

"Hoaaaammss , Guru Kim tidak mengajar dan aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku meminjam pahamu sebentar untuk tidur?." Pinta Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersampingan dengan Chanyeol diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil bangku lagi dan tidur diatas bangku saja?." Sopan sekali Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU KETIKA SEDANG BERBICARA." Baekhyun mulai dengan aksi berteriak hebohnya. dengan malas, Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun dan BINGO ! Chanyeol melihat tatapan _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun seolah mengatakan '_Oh please_~' dan tentu saja Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya, dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia mengubah posisi duduk bersilang-nya dan meraih kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk dengan kakinya , bermaksud untuk menjadi tumpuan kaki Chanyeol agar ia tidak pegal saat menahan bobot kepala Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Baekhyun dengan memberikan ekspressi seolah ingin mencium Chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya dengan santai di paha Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun itu sangat empuk.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikkan." Chanyeol kembali menatap layar ponselnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang ekspressi murung mendapat balasan itu dari Chanyeol.

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid mulai bersiap untuk pulang, tak terasa Baekhyun tertidur sudah hampir 2 jam , mengingat pelajaran guru Kim berada di jam terakhir. Baekhyun menggeliat sedikit dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan posisinya bersama ponselnya, bagaimana bisa? Itu yang sepertinya menjadi PR bagi Baekhyun hari ini.

"Yeol, bagaimana kau bisa tak beranjak dari tempatmu tadi?." Tanya Baekhyun antusias selama perjalanan dalam bus.

"Sederhana saja,Byun. Tadi aku meminta Jongdae agar ia mengambil bantal dari ruang kesehatan dan pelan pelan menaruh kepalamu dibantal dan saat jam hampir berakhir aku kembali ke posisiku." _BINGO_ ! Kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari PR mu, Byun. Dan kau juga mendapat bonus cengiran Chanyeol yang tampak bodoh itu dengan V sign masih setia ditangan kananya. Baekhyun cemberut sekarang.

"Hahaha maafkan aku , Byun. Tapi siapa yang tidak pegal jika kau tertidur pulas diatas pahanya selama dua jam?." Tawa Chanyeol mulai meledak. Baekhyun membuat pose berpikir. Chanyeol benar, ia akan menderita sakit pada tulang pahanya jika saja Baekhyun terus tidur dipaha Chanyeol selama dua jam.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sangat mengantuk tadi. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai didepan halte yang tak jauh dari apartement-nya. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah bus yang sudah berjalan. Bermaksud melambaikan pada Chanyeol walau Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tak akan melihatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan Gontai kearah pintu kamarnya dan menekan kombinasi _password_ yang menjadi kunci keamanan kamarnya yang tercinta itu. Ia lalu menghempaskan tas-nya disofa dan berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa minuman _cola_ lalu berjalan lagi kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya, kini ia yang menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk tadi dan memeriksa bukunya, ia ingat jika ada tugas tadi dari Guru Jung, si guru fisika menyebalkan yang menurutnya sangat galak itu, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah takut dengan siapapun kecuali dengan tuhannya.

Merasa ada beberapa soal yang tidak dapat ia kerjakan, Ia lalu merampas ponselnya dengan kasar ,ia akan meminta bantuan seseorang. Pemadam kebaran? Tidak mungkin, bidan bersalin? Untuk apa ia memanggil bidan?, dukun santet? HELL ! NO !. ah ia tau, ia akan meminta bantuan Chanyeol layaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Tanto Wiyahya dalam acara 'who wants to be milyarder' .okey mulai kacau sepertinya.

"_Yeoboseyo_~.." Chanyeol membuka suara.

"_YEOBOSEYO_~ AH CHANYEOL APAKAH ITU KAU?." Mulai lagi kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Ah tentu, Baekhyun. Ada apa?." Balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang ia pegang dari telinganya.

"KAU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DARI GURU JUNG? KALAU SUDAH, AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA, BEBERAPA NOMOR SAJA YANG AKU BELUM KERJAKAN , KAU FOTO SAJA DAN KIRIM VIA _MMS_ OKEY. BYE, SELAMAT MALAM." Baekhyun menutup panggilannya dan Jantung Baekhyun tak dapat berdetak dengan tenang. Chanyeol hanya geleng geleng kepala dan mulai menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

_Ting ting ting…_

Ada pesan masuk.. isinya beberapa foto lembar tugas Chanyeol yang sudah dikerjakan. Cepat sekali. Chanyeol memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

_Keesokan paginya.._

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL KALAU KETEMU KAU AKAN KUHAJAR !,HUH!." Raungan Baekhyun mulai menggema disetiap sudut lorong yang ia lalui dan mendapat hadiah gratis berupa tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di lorong itu. Ia mendapat tatapan aneh itu bukan karena ia berlari dan meneriaki nama Chanyeol. Setiap murid disana sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun setiap pagi; berlari dan meneriaki nama Chanyeol. Tapi ada yang salah dari cara berjalan Baekhyun, ia seperti habis berlari _sprint_ 3 kilometer padahal jarak gerbang sekolah sampai lorong tidak sampai 3 meter. Kaki Baekhyun seakan menahan sesuatu yang berat di dalam sepatunya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia akan menghajar Chanyeol jika sudah dikelas, pikir Baekhyun.

"HEH ! KAU !, HOSH HOSH." Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya saat melihat seseorang yang memang sudah menjadi targetnya sejak tadi.

"Apa?." Baekhyun sedikit tercekat mendapat jawaban super pelit dari Chanyeol

"YA! KARENA KAU, KAKIKU RASANYA HAMPIR PATAH." Bingo ! Chanyeol sudah tau akibat dari ia mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Kali ini ia sengaja ingin menggoda Baekhyun.

"KALAU KAU TUMBUH TINGGI SECARA ALAMI TANPA IN—hmmph" Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat membekap mulut Chanyeol tak membiarkan ia meneruskan kata kata yang bisa membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan satu kelas, mungkin satu sekolah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tidak akan membocorkan soal _insole_ di sepatuku ,aku mohon." Pinta Baekhyun dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya. Chanyeol menarik seringaian nakalnya. Mencium bau gelagat tidak baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan _saliva_-nya kasar

"Apa saja ,heum?." Chanyeol sedikit mengelus rambut Baekhyun. TAMATLAH KAU BAEKHYUN !.

"Saat akhir liburan musim panas nanti, Ibuku akan pergi ke Busan untuk seminggu, jadilah pengasuhku." Cerocos Chanyeol dengan entengnya. Baekhyun membuat pose berpikir, ia akan sangat senang jika bisa hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol, tapi disisi lain Chanyeol pasti tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun hanya bermain dan bermalas malasan dirumahnya. Mungkin Baekhyun akan jadi pesuruhnya?. Ah itu kemungkinan terburuk kedua yang pernah ia pikirkan setelah ia memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat saat perjanjian laknat tersebut terjadi dan sekarang saatnya Baekhyun menepati janjinya tersebut.

_In last summer_~

"Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Chanyeol sembari membuka knop pintu kamarnya. Membuat seseorang yang sedang dalam tarikannya sedikit terlonjak.

"ASTAGA. CHANYEOL KENAPA BISA BERANTAKAN? MEMANG IBUMU BERANGKAT JAM BERAPA?." Baekhyun histeris melihat isi kapal pecah (baca;kamar) Chanyeol. Dengan berhiaskan baju kotor Chanyeol tadi pagi tak sempat ia cuci. Beberapa komik yang tercecer di lantai. Bungkus makanan ringan yang masih setia berada di atas ranjang.

"Jam 3 pagi. Nah, pengasuhku yang baik hati, bisa kau bantu merapihkan ini semua?." Cengiran bodoh Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan sebuah keringat imajiner yang kini seolah tergambar jelas di kening Baekhyun.

_3 jam kemudian.._

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk milik keluarga Park . Ia dengan lancangnya menaikan kakinya ke sisi sofa yang satunya. Persetan dengan sopan santun. Baekhyun sempat memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum Chanyeol dengan girangnya duduk disamping kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat lelah ya ?." Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Menurutmu?." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Ia hampir saja terjatuh dari posisinya karena terlonjak hebat. Sebuah tisu dengan halusnya menyapu kening Baekhyun yang berhiaskan peluh dan pelakunya ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau mau minum apa?." Tanya Chanyeol ramah tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih bertengger di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin sirup kalau kau punya." Alih alih menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya, Baekhyun malah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seolah olah meremehkannya. Tanpa _ba bi bu_ lagi, Chanyeol melesat ke dapur dan membawa dua gelas sirup rasa jeruk dingin dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Hehe, terimakasih. Kau baik sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh sedikit dan mulai menyesap sirupnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau betah menjadi pengasuhku selama ibuku di _Busan_ hahahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa nista dan Baekhyun seharusnya tau dari awal. Ada udang dibalik batu.

7 hari penderitaan sekaligus modus tertentu yang dilakukan Baekhyun telah berlalu.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya akan remuk jika ia dipaksa menjadi pengasuh Chanyeol lagi walaupun hanya beberapa hari. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau membuat perjanjian lagi dengan Chanyeol jika menyangkut tentang sesuatu menjadi pengasuhnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kegiatan melepaskan penatnya setelah ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Dari ibunya ternyata.

_From : Ibu _

_Baekhyun-ah, ibu sudah membuat persetujuan dengan ayahmu, ibu akan membawamu ke Swiss saat kenaikan kelas tahun tahun ini dan tinggal bersekolah disini, Bersama ibu. Bagaimana? Ibu akan menjemputmu empat hari kedepan saat kau sudah mengurus kepindahanmu. Ibu mencintaimu._

Kali ini Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa berkutik saat ibunya memintanya bersekolah di Swiss . sudah empat tahun Baekhyun selalu mengundur waktu keberangkatan ketika ibunya meminta dirinya untuk bersekolah disana. Menurut Baekhyun, ia hanya butuh waktu yang tepat. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat dilihat dari pesan ibunya yang berbunyi sama sejak tahun yang 1 lalu.

Baekhyun sedikit meremas ujung rambutnya. ia sibuk memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahukan perasaannya dan soal kepindahannya ke Swiss kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa hari yang menurut Baekhyun menyenangkan berlalu, kini tiba waktunya ia mengurus apa yang seharusnya ia urus setelah liburan musim panas ini. Kali ini ia bertekad akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan soal kepindahannya. Entahlah, tapi Baekhyun pikir ia sudah ia akan segala resiko yang akan ia terima. Toh, jika Chanyeol juga memendam perasaan padanya, ia tak akan bisa bersama Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun berniat akan mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada Chanyeol hari ini di taman belakang sekolah.

"PAGI, YEOL !" Sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura pura agar ia terlihat aneh seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, tinggi tipu tipu." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Entah ia mendapat wangsit darimana sehingga julukan itu terdengar pas sekali jika ia mengatakannya didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat yeah.." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya. "Eum.. bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke taman belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana?." Pinta Baekhyun dengan memelas yang pasti Chanyeol tak bisa menolaknya.

"Terserah, tapi aku tak akan mau jika pulang terlalu larut."

"AYO ! DASAR KAKI PENDEK !." Chanyeol berteriak sepanjang lorong mengumpati Baekhyun yang terus berusaha mengejarnya. Yang merasa diejek hanya sedikit membenarkan posisi tas-nya yang memang sudah tak beraturan saat ia berlari tadi dan kembali mengejar target yang ada didepannya.

"TADI KAU YANG MENGAJAK-KU TAPI KAU SENDIRI JALANNYA SANGAT LAMBAT" Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan oke, Chanyeol terlihat sangat bodoh dengan leletan lidah dan hidungnya yang mengkerut bermaksud memberi Baekhyun wajah mengejeknya..

"YA ! KAU ! KAU SEHARUSNYA TI—." Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dan member isyarat kalau tidak boleh berbicara

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar Baekhyun ketaman belakang sekolah,mereka tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat dua sejoli sedang bercumbu dengan nafsunya menyalurkan hasrat masing masing di depan loker lorong menuju ke taman belakang.

Yang aneh dari kejadian tadi adalah pelakunya merupakan sesama SISWA sekolah mereka dan mempunyai predikat sebagai senior kelas mereka.

"Itu kan.. senior Luhan dan senior Minseok.. mereka—." Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara dengan amat sangat pelan saat omongannya terpotong.

"_Gay_.." lanjut Baekhyun "Apakah kau tidak mengetahuinya? Sudah lama gosipnya beredar luas disekolah ini."

"Mereka menjijikkan." Chanyeol menatap horror sebentar dua sejoli tadi dan dengan segera berbalik arah sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Entah mengapa, hati Baekhyun merasa seperti mencelos saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat sederhana tadi. Entahlah, Baekhyun rasanya ingin pulang dan menangis sekencang kencangnya sekarang juga.

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya secara kasar di atas sofa empuknya. Ia sedikit mengerang frustasi saat tau Rencana-nya gagal total. Dan terdapat fakta bahwa sepertinya Chanyeol normal dan tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya bahkan saat masih di _junior_ _high_ _school_.

Ia mengambil bantal sofa disampingnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. bantal itu mulai terlihat basah. Baekhyun bingung dengan siapa ia akan menumpahkan segala perasannya ini. Ia mungkin hanya punya bantal itu sebagai penenangnya. Ia sangat menyesalkan ketika ibu-nya menawarkan untuk ikut pindah ke Swiss sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ia menyesal karena memilih tetap tinggal karena ada Chanyeol yang mungkin akan membuatnya bahagia. Walau kenyataan pahit bahwa Chanyeol menyakiti hati Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. Ia masih terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengenang masa masa menyenangkan yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau jauh dari Chanyeol. Tapi semakin ia dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan merasa sangat sakit. Dan mungkin 'sedikit menjauh' dari Chanyeol akan membuatnya baik baik saja. Walau dalam artian 'sedikit menjauh' itu jarak dari Korea sampai Swiss.

Sepertinya Chanyeol merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini. Ia menengok sedikit kearah bangku Baekhyun ke belakang. Kemana si tinggi tipu tipu itu? Biasanya ia akan datang tak lama setelah ia datang. Ini sudah sepuluh menit dari ia duduk dan Baekhyun belum juga muncul.

Sekarang mari kita tengok keadaan si tinggi tipu tipu tadi. Ia terlihat kerepotan dengan berkas berkas –yang sepertinya berat—yang ada dalam gendongannya. Belum lagi _paper bag_ tambahan yang tersampir di tangan kanannya, menambah kesan 'repot' yang menempel pada makhluk mungil tersebut.

"Pagi, Byun." Sapa Chanyeol ramah saat Baekhyun dengan kesan repotnya tadi masuk tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." hanya gumaman saja dirasa cukup untuk membalas sapaan Chanyeol setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat respon dingin dari Baekhyun. Tumben sekali Baekhyun sedikit mengacuhkannya. Ah mungkin ia kerepotan. Memang itu kan kenyatannya?.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun terus melihat isi surat pindah sekolah dan—tunggu , Baekhyun ingin pindah sekolah? Apakah ia sudah memberitahu Chanyeol akan perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun tahun itu?—. Semua itu dapat dibuktikan dengan semua berkas yang sedang ia lihat lihat. Ia baru saja mendapat cap sekolah dan tanda tangan dari kepala sekolahnya untuk surat pindah sekolah dan juga beberapa paspor , tiket menuju Swiss serta surat keterangan pindah kewarganegaraan. Intinya, Baekhyun ingin pindah dari Korea.

"Ibu- ku akan menjemputku di bandara lusa pagi jam 8 pagi." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Byun, apa kau tidak mau istirahat denganku?." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melamun. Niatnya sih ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berdemo ingin diisi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Tidak salahkan Menghabiskan waktu sebentar sebelum Baekhyun tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat yang sangat ia cintai itu ?. walau sepertinya itu akan membuat Baekhyun tambah teriris hatinya.

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari kearah kantin dan menemukan kursi kosong yang akan mereka tempati.

"Byun, ada apa?." Tanya Chanyeol saat ia melihat Baekhyun melamun lagi.

"Ah, apanya yang ada apa?." Dengan bodohnya, Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan Chanyeol."

"Apa kau baik baik saja?."

"Tentu." Baekhyun berkata dusta '_tidak akan pernah baik, Yeol_.' Batinnya.

Setelah larut dalam kedaan hening selama makan siang, Baekhyun mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Melihat gelagat itu, dan dengan sigap, Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau mau kemana?." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun tanpa melepas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berlama lama dikantin." Bentak Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol tapi nihil. Chanyeol terlalu kuat menahannya.

"TATAP LAWAN BICARAMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN." Baekhyun agak terkejut. Selama ini Chanyeol belum pernah meninggikan nada bicaranya kepada Baekhyun atau bahkan membentaknya seperti ini. Ia masih kolot untuk tidak menatap orang yang ia cintai tersebut, karena mungkin pertahanan Baekhyun akan runtuh dengan segera saat ia menatap Chanyeol. Ia melihat peluang untuk lolos dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Disaat Chanyeol lengah, dan dengan sekali hentakan, genggaman Chanyeol terlepas dan Baekhyun segara pergi dari kantin. Menutup mulutnya agar isakan kecilnya tak terdengar oleh orang orang yang ia lewati. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi bermaksud menghapus sisa air mata yang memang sudah meleleh sejak Chanyeol menahannya dikantin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen yang tersisa sebelum kepindahannya.

Makhluk imut itu terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa lapis pakaian yang mulai ia masukan kedalam koper besar disampingnya dan juga sibuk melancarkan gerakan jarinya pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Bermaksud bahwa ia akan menghubungi Ibunya. Ia ingin mengabari Ibunya bahwa ia sudah siap di tahun ini, waktu yang menurutnya tepat untuk ikut Ibunya menetap di luar negeri. Menjauh dari semua kenangan manisnya di Korea. Menjauh dari sumber kebahagiaan sekaligus sumber sakit hatinya dari dulu. Menurutnya, semuanya akan baik baik saja jika ia tidak berada di Korea. Ia yakin orang ia cintai-nya tersebut akan baik baik saja tanpa kehadiran dirinya walau Baekhyun merasakan kebalikannya. Ia tidak akan baik baik saja tanpanya.

"Hahh.. Kau harus siap Baekhyun. Kau harus baik baik saja." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari kebali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tau betul ia butuh penyemangat tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa cukup bahwa dirinya dapat menjadi penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

_To : Ibu._

_Ibu, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan sekolahku untuk tahun ini. Ibu akan menjemputku di bandara besok 'kan ? ibu tak boleh terlambat. Aku tidak suka menunggu, Ibu tau itu. Aku mencintaimu , bu._

_SEND.._

Ah , Baekhyun ingat. Kemarin. Rencananya gagal total. Ia berniat kembali untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang perasaannya . ia punya tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya jika di taman belakang sekolah gagal. Ia ingat jika besok hari sabtu dan ia tahu tempat favorit dirinya dan Chanyeol ketika mereka masih smp untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai siang sehabis lari pagi di akhir pekan. Pohon _maple_ dibelakang rumah kosong tua di dekat taman kota. Ya ! Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol kesana untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Sedikit meremas ponselnya, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Aku tidak boleh gagal kali ini._' Batin Baekhyun.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebatang pohon tua yang besar dengan daun rindang yang berwarna agak bawahnya terdapat bangku taman yang mulai berkarat tapi sepertinya masih tetap kokoh untuk menahan berat badan orang yang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sana. Lalu kini terlihat dua orang remaja pria dengan tinggi badan yang memang terlihat agak kontras mulai mendekati ke arah pohon tua itu. Sedang apa mereka berjalan ditengah dinginnya angin musim gugur seperti ini?. Baekhyun baru ingat Ini memang musim gugur. Baekhyun juga sangat ingat jika Chanyeol sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Pria mungil itu mulai menarik nafasnya dalam. Membiarkan udara segar musim gugur itu memenuhi rongga paru parunya. Pria disampingnya juga tak mau kalah menikmati indahnya musim yang sangat ia sukai ini.

"Sudah lama ya kita sudah tidak kesini, Byun." Pria tinggi itu mulai angkat bicara sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa keadaan sekitarnya mulai tidak terawat dengan daun yang berguguran tercecer di pekarangan rumah tersebut. Ia memutar kembali ingatannya. Saat itu saat ia dan pria kecil disampingnya masih sering bersama mengunjungi pohon maple itu menjelang ujian kelas akhir sekolah dasar. Keadaan di bawah pohon _maple_ itu masih terawat walau berada di pekarangan belakang rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Ia masih sangat mengingat saat mereka baru pertama menemukan tepat itu. Ia dan pria mungil tadi selalu merawat dan membersihkan tempat itu dari sampah. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak berkunjung dan membersihkan tempat itu selama hampir 3 tahun.

"Lama sekali, Yeol. Waktu itu kita sibuk menjelang masuk ke SMP." Pria mungil itu kini beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan 'putar ulang' memorinya.

"Kau tahu, Byun? Aku sangat menyukai bau pohon _maple_ ini ketika musim gugur berlangsung." Giliran Chanyeol yang menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin. Membiarkan otaknya yang jenuh bisa tenang dengan aroma alami dari pohon maple tersebut.

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun dengan sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun dan didapatinya bulir bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja kini tengah membendung di mata sipit Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Ia tahu sepertinya Baekhyun sedang ada masalah akhir akhir ini tapi seperti apa tepatnya masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi, Chanyeol tak mengetahuinya. Ia mulai merentangkan tangannya ke belakang pundak Baekhyun, bermaksud merangkul Baekhyun dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu merasa tenang.

"Ya?.. apa kau baik baik saja, Byun?." Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengusap usap punggung tegap Baekhyun. Tanpa dikomando, tangan Baekhyun mulai melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol dan ia mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai terisak. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi ia maklumi. Mungkin memang Baekhyun sedang butuh pelukan setidaknya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah baik baik saja, Park Chanyeol. Hiks." Suara isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar walau sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba untuk menahannya. Semilir angin dan bau pepohonan yang mengingatkan masa lalu Chanyeol belum menjadi penenang bagi Baekhyun.

"A—apa maksudmu, Byun?." Chanyeol sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU CHANYEOL !" Bentak Baekhyun dalam isak hanya terlihat shock dengan Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan di dadanya.

"Apakah kau selama ini tidak peka jika aku peduli padamu bahkan aku rela tersiksa dengan _insole_ yang aku pakai hanya untuk menambah tinggiku Karena aku mencintaimu PARK CHANYEOL." Tangisan Baekhyun mulai menjadi jadi dan ia masih setia dalam posisinya. Seolah ia tak mau kehilangan Chanyeol untuk selamanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Baekhyun menumpahkan dulu semua perasaannya untuk membuatnya lebih baik dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara lagi.

"Hiks, aku tau perasanku ini salah, tapi kenapa kau rela membiarkan perasaanku tumbuh dan semakin membesar walau akhirnya ia akan meledak dan akan menyakitiku?." Kini Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol . sebutir air mata sukses lolos dari bendungan yang berada di mata Chanyeol, ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Byun." Beberapa kata mulai terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol walaupun agak terdengar bergetar tapi Baekhyun tetap masih bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mulai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum miris.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan…" suara Baekhyun sedikit tercekat.

"Terimakasih telah mau mengenal _Gay_ menjijikan sepertiku.." Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus menutup mulutnya agar ia tak menangis lebih keras. Chanyeol yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja hanya diam dan airmatanya mulai menganak sungai membelah pipi mulusnya.

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mematung di bangku taman itu.

"Yeol?." Panggil Baekhyun dari kejauhan sembari mencoba tidak terisak.

"Ah, Ya?." Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat menghapus air matanya saat ia melihat Baekhyun mulai kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu?." Tanya Baekhyun sembari menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa saja , Byun." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, apa maksud dari yang terakhir mereka bertemu? . entahlah yang pasti sekarang Tangan kekar Chanyeol mulai mengusap lembut surai kehitaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis walau masih dihiasi bulir bening di sekitar matanya.

"Aku ingin bisa mencium pipi-mu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. jika kau mengijinkannya, datanglah besok ke bandara jam 8 pagi. Aku ada di Terminal 7E."

"A-apa ? memangnya kau akan pergi kemana ?." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengijinkanku melakukannya. Kalau kau keberatan, tak apa. Kau tak perlu datang." Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung disana.

Sinar rembulan dengan angkuhnya menggantung diatas langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Malam hari telah datang menjemput. Dan esok adalah hari yang sangat eum, entahlah Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan perasaannya tentang hari esok.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya begitu saja dikasur king size miliknya setibanya ia di apartement-nya, bahkan ia tidak melepas sepatu dan jaket tebal-nya yang masih setia melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi. Sakit dan lelah. Baekhyun butuh istirahat. Istirahat yang sangat panjang atau bahkan ia ingin beristirahat selama lamanya?. Baekhyun bukanlah orang bodoh.

Setelah ia merasa puas dengan mengeluarkan teriakannya yang tidak dapat terdengar –karena ia berteriak didalam bantal – ia menghampiri wastafel dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya memerah, ia kacau. Ia membuat pose berpikir sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah permintaan bodohnya akan dituruti Chanyeol walau Baekhyun rasa ia sudah sering meminta permintaan yang bodoh pada Chanyeol dan ia menyanggupinya. Baekhyun rasa permintaannya kali ini benar benar bodoh. Tertawa dengan tidak elitnya Baekhyun lalu kembali ke ranjang besarnya dan siap mengarungi lautan mimpi di tempat damai itu.

Matahari mulai bersinar dan sinarnya tanpa ijin menelisik masuk melalui celah jendela _apartement_ Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menggeliat malas setelah ia merasa terusik karena kegiatan diatas ranjangnya terganggu oleh suara berisik. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel-nya dan mendapati pesan dari ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang ia tumpangi sedang mengalami _delay_. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Pukul 6;30 pagi. Ia harus segara mandi dan pergi ke bandara secepatnya yaa walau ia tau ibunya akan telat. Tapi setidaknya ia berharap seseorang akan datang untuk yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sangat pesimis jika Chanyeol datang untuk memberikan salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan, apalagi ia jika ia mengijinkan Baekhyun mencium pipinya. Baekhyun pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Disini Baekhyun. Di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju _Incheon airport._ Ia memandangi keluar jendela dan didapatinya beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tidak begitu banyak memang, mengingat ini hari minggu karena kebanyakan warga _Seoul_ lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda di hari minggu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia melirik jumlah argo yang berada di monitor taksi tersebut. Andai saja jika hati Baekhyun mempunyai argo seperti itu. Yang dapat menghitung berapa banyak jumlah kenangan manis dan pahit bersama Chanyeol , berapa banyak jumlah luka yang Chanyeol buat di hati Baekhyun walau Chanyeol tak menyadarinya, berapa banyak ia menyebut nama Chanyeol dalam igau-annya. Mungkin sudah banyak jumlah Won yang tertera di argo tersebut dan ia akan memberikan uangnya kepada Chanyeol untuk memesan _steak_ sebanyak mungkin di restoran daging kesukannya dan Chanyeol saat Smp. Huft, Baekhyun mengingat masa masa itu lagi. Dadanya kembali sesak. Dengan terburu buru ia merogoh kantong di samping kopernya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan segera menghapus bendungan air mata yang sudah terbentuk saat ia mengingat memori itu lagi.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit taksi itu membelah jalanan Seoul, tibalah taksi itu didepan _Main gate Incheon airport_ yang sudah banyak di lalui beberapa turis asing dan juga warga Korea sendiri. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada paman supir taksi tersebut, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati _Main gate_ tersebut sembari menyeret dua koper besarnya. Ia berhenti sebentar saat melewati_ Security check_ sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di _terminal 7E_ menunggu ibunya. Ditengoknya berkali kali ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada dari ibunya ataupun Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam diponselnya , masih jam 06;55 pagi.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah restoran atau _stand_ penjual makanan setelah perutnya berbunyi, berdemo meminta diisi. Baekhyun baru ingat jika ia berangkat terburu buru hinga ia lupa sarapan.

"_Honey grilled chicken rice_ dan _Medium Cheesy Mushroom Pizza_." Ujar Baekhyun saat seorang _waiter_ datang ke arahnya dengan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Lalu minumnya?. Apakah _Pizza_ anda ingin untuk bawa pulang?." Tanya _waiter_ itu ramah.

"Minumnya aku mau eum.._Large Cup of Iced Lemon tea_. Ah iya aku ingin _pizza_-nya untuk dibawa pulang." Setelah _waiter_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantarkan catatan pesanan Baekhyun ke dapur, Baekhyun lagi lagi mendesah berat. Lagi lagi ia memilih minum _Iced lemon tea_. Sekelebat wajah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berteriak heboh menyuruhnya membelikan _iced lemon tea_ terlintas dan itu membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri berusaha tidak mengingatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengisi perutnya, Baekhyun keluar dari restoran cepat saji tersebut sembari menyeret kembali dua koper besarnya menuju ruang tunggu _terminal_ _7E_ ditambah dengan sebuah kardus _pizza_ ia ia pesan tadi. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk kembali menengok keadaan ponselnya. Masih sepi. Belum ada pesan masuk. Jam di ponselnya menunjukan pukul 7;03 pagi.

"Aku harap kau datang, Yeol. Mungkin kau tidak tau jika ini memang benar benar pertemuan terakhir kita jika kau datang." Gumam Baekhyun dengan menunduk. Merasa jika dirinya kembali dalam suasana mellow-nya —yang pasti akan berakibat jika air matanya akan meleleh lagi—,Baekhyun cepat cepat mendongak keatas dan tak membiarkan bulir bening itu jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

_Di suatu tempat._

"Oh ayolah kemana kaus kakiku, aish sial." Seorang pria tengah mondar mandir di teras rumahnya, berkali kali mengumpat tentang kaus kakinya yang tidak ketemu.

"Ah itu dia.." cengiran lebar pria itu melebar setelah matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan benda hitam yang ternyata itu kaus kakinya diatas lemari sepatunya.

Pria tadi Nampak sudah selesai dengan sepatunya dan kini ia bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. ia menekan tombol _unlock_ _alarm_ yang bertengger indah di kunci mobilnya. Dengan terburu buru ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya.

"Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku lupa memberitahu Baekhyun." Punggung tangannya sendiri kini tengah mendarat di kening lebar pria tadi. Sembari memegang kemudi, ia menyentuh ponsel yang berada di tempat ponsel di mobilnya dan menyambungkannya dengan _earphone_ putih untuk segera membuat panggilan ke nomer Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu sedikit terlihat memejamkan matanya sebelum ia terlonjak sedikit dengan tidak elitnya karena ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Matanya berbinar melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. '_Park Dobi is calling'_. Ia membuat pose berpikir untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia bingung apakah ia akan menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Ia takut jika ia menjawab panggilan itu ia akan tambah tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol karena suara _baritone_ khas-nya. Ia juga takut jika ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan ternyata Chanyeol dalam perjalanan kesini atau ia sedang mencarinya karena Chanyeol ingin mengabulkan permintaan bodoh Chanyeol yang terkahir kalinya. Dengan berat hati ia menerima segala resiko dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_~." Sapa Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Baekhyun-ah.. kau benar benar jadi ke bandara, huh?." Suara _baritone_ khas milik Chanyeol mulai meracuni telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku sudah di bandara."

"Ah, apakah aku telat?. Aku sedang menuju " terdengar kekehan kecil dari seberang telpon. Apa yang lucu menurutmu Chanyeol?.

"APA?! APA KAU BERCANDA?." Jika tidak ada yang melihat, maka Baekhyun sudah lompat kegirangan dan menjerit saat itu juga. Mengingat ia sedang di tempat umum, Baekhyun hanya bisa sedikit berteriak.

"Aku dalam perjalanan. Ngomong ngomong ini baru jam 7;20 jadi aku harap aku tidak terlambat." Menghindari telinganya agar tidak tuli, Chanyeol menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Ya walaupun ia sudah sering diteriaki seperti itu oeh Baekhyun.

"Ah, t-tidak kau tidak terlambat."

"Oke. Tunggu aku disana ya."

"Yeol?." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Ya?,Byun."

"Apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaan ku yang pertama dan terakhir sebelum aku pergi?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati hati. Bodoh. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah senang dan bersyukur jika Chanyeol masih mau repot repot menemuinya.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Byun. Sampai ketemu." Jawab Chanyeol pelan sembari menutup panggilannya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa setibanya ia di _Incheon_ _Airport_, ia terus berlari sembari mencoba menjaga jarak agar tidak menabrak penumpang yang lumayan banyak saat itu. Kini manik matanya menangkap sebuah objek manusia dengan kulit mulus seputih susu sedang duduk menunggu tepat dibawah _plang_ bertuliskan _Terminal_ _7E._ ia duduk dengan posisi menunduk dan dikawal oleh dua koper besar yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya. Chanyeol makin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati objek yang ia lihat tadi. Kini Chanyeol berada tepat dibalik punggung tegap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Efek dari rasa galau atau memang Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, ia terlonjak hebat dari duduknya dan secepat kilat menarik tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya untuk ia arahkan kedalam deretan gigi putih rapihnya itu.

"Ah.. sakit." Chanyeol sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia menarik kembali tangannya dari gigitan Baekhyun.

Seperti mengenal suara _baritone_ itu, Baekhyun berbalik dan benar saja, ia tengah melihat Chanyeol sedang memegang punggung tangannya yang memerah dan terdapat bekas gigitan Baekhyun disana.

"C-Chanyeol?." Panggil Baekhyun dengan tergagap. "A-aku minta maaf, aku kira kau orang kurang ajar yang menyentuh kepalaku." Kini Baekhyun panik. Ia segera meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meniupinya. Berharap semoga rasa sakit yang Chanyeol alami bisa hilang dengan tiupannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah. "Yang membuatku sakit adalah ketika sahabatku akan pergi tanpa memberitahukanku ia akan pergi kemana dan berapa lama ia pergi." Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan tiupan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Chanyeol tapi hatinya seperti mencelos saat Chanyeol mengatakan seolah ia tidak mau terpisah dengannya. Isakan kecil Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Chanyeol bernisisiatif untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada Baekhyun agar ia menceritakan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ibuku di Swiss." Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai angkat biacara. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, Baekhyun juga sering menceritakan bagaimana ibunya sering mengirimkan pesan selama tiga tahun berturut turut untuk menanyakan Baekhyun apakah ia siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya di Swiss. Selama tiga tahun itu pula Baekhyun mengabaikan semua pesan itu dan mengatakan jika ia belum siap. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tau pasti alasan mengapa Baekhyun belum siap untuk tinggal bersama ibunya.

"J-jadi itu benar. Itu adalah permintaanmu yang terakhir kali karena—." Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena nafasnya tercekat. Bulir sebening Kristal dengan angkuhnya mengalir di pipi Chanyeol.

"Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Di dapatinya airmata Chanyeol yang mulai meleleh.

"Kau menjadi semakin jelek saat menangis, Yeol." Dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan, Baekhyun menghapus jejak airmata Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Kini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau aku mencium pipimu, mendapat pelukan untuk yang terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan kau juga aku sudah sangat bersyukur." Baekhyun seolah mengerti jika Chanyeol keberatan dengan permintaan bodohnya. Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menatapnya intens.

"Yeol, apa kau lapar? Aku sudah membeli _pizza_. Tadinya aku ingin mema—." Baekhyun hendak mebalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Chanyeol menariknya kembali dan sedikit meraih dagu Baekhyun..

CHUP~

Kini bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan lancangnya mendarat tepat di bibir _pink_ _cherry_ milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat campur aduk antara senang, terharu, kaget, dan bingung saat Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang Chanyeol hanya sebatas sahabat dan sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada Baekhyun atas segala kepeduliannya kepada Chanyeol. Setelah larut dengan _first_ _kiss_ mereka masing masing, Baekhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Sementara Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun bermaksud untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kau tau ,Byun?. Aku harap kau tidak salah paham tentang ciuman tadi. Aku hanya, eum itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kepedulianmu." Chanyeol mulai angkat bicara. Baekhyun hanya diam. Persetan dengan kepedulian yang penting sekarang ia telah mendapat _first_ _kiss_-nya bersama Chanyeol. Orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Dan yang seperti kau ketahui, aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Byun." Chanyeol berkata lagi sebelum seorang wanita paruh baya kini tengah menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah kearah Chanyeol.

"_A-nnyeong haseyo_ Nyonya Byun." Dengan tergagap, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya kearah wanita tadi. Sementara Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala saat Chanyeol mengatakan "Nyonya Byun". Baekhyun menatap wanita tadi dengan tatapan berbinar dan segera menghambur untuk memeluknya.

"Kau sudah siap tahun ini, Baekhyun?." Tanya wanita tadi dengan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Siap, ibu." Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan isakannya didalam pelukan ibunya.

"Hiks, Yeol." Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang seperti tersadar dari lamunannya sembari menghapus kembali jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Ah, ya..?" Cengiran bodoh Chanyeol kini menggantikan sisa air mata yang tadi meleleh melewati pipinya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan segera membuka kopernya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kini sebuah arloji dengan desain klasik sudah berada di tangan Baekhyun. Itu arloji kenang kenangan dari ayahnya sebelum beliau pindah ke Swiss bersama ibunya.

"Ini.. kenang kenagan dariku semoga kau bisa sabar menungguku seperti ibu sabar menungguku selama tiga tahun." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan arloji itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. _'atau kau bisa mengingatku dengan melihat arloji ini saat aku tidak pernah kembali.'_ Batin Baekhyun.

THE END


End file.
